Utracona wolność
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Krótko o tym, jak się kończy wolność Andersa.


Utracona wolność.

Był pochmurny, lecz spokojny dzień. Na jeziorze Calenhad stała Wieża Kręgu Maginów, dumnie pięła swe mury wysoko, ku zachmurzonemu niebu. Od skał, z których zostały wyciosane poszczególne cegły odbijały się pojedyncze promienie słońca. Pomostem w kierunku łodzi transportujących ludzi do wieży, zmierzało troje mężczyzn.

Dwóch z nich, dumnych i wyprostowanych, było odzianych w lśniące zbroje z wyrytym symbolem zakonu na piersi. Starali się utrzymać szamocącego się miedzy nimi młodzieńca. Był to na oko około 25 letni chłopak o jasnych włosach, koloru dojrzałej pszenicy. W jego piwnych oczach czaiła się panika i strach a na twarzy malowała się gorycz.

- Zostawcie mnie! Nie macie prawa! – krzyczał pojmany– Nie! Nie dam się zapuszkować! Nie spędzę reszty życia w tym... czymś!

- Zamknij się Magu, dla twojej informacji mamy takie prawo. - warknął jeden z rycerzy, z za swojej przyłbicy.

Słońce przedzierające się przez chmury, dopełniało jakże nieprzyjemnego widoku. Nad taflą jeziora leniwie latały komary. W zaroślach słychać było żabi śpiew, który w tamtej sytuacji zdawał się drwić z próbującego się oswobodzić za wszelką cenę człowieka.

Anders, bo tak się nazywał owy nieszczęśnik. Sam nie wiedział skąd dokładnie pochodził oraz gdzie się urodził. Tułał się z wioski do wioski żebrząc o kawałek chleba, albo imając się rożnych prac. Od najmłodszych lat wiedział, że jest inny. Wiedział też, że posiada dar jakiego inne dzieci nie posiadają. Potrafił sprawiać, że w środku lata kałuże pokrywały się grubą warstwą lodu. Kiedy zaś ziemia była w okowach lodu, potrafił się ogrzać za pomocą swojej siły woli, wtedy z jego rąk buchały ciepłe i przyjemne płomyki.

Anders jeszcze zaledwie dwa dni temu wędrował do pobliskiej wioski Redcliffe. Słyszał, że tamtejszy Arl jest łaskawy dla przyjezdnych i przyjmuje każdego na służbę zamku.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, że rycerze podążający w tym samym kierunku co on, są templariuszami. W zasadzie nigdy przedtem żadnego nie spotkał. O rycerzach zakonu wiedział tyle, ile podsłuchał w rozmowach wieśniaków z okolicznych wiosek. Chodziły wieści, że templariusze to bezwzględni łowcy magów, którzy nie cofną się przed niczym by schwytać delikwenta.

Wszystkie plotki jakie zwykł słuchać opisywały tylko działanie rycerzy, nigdy ich wygląd.

Był głupcem.

Sztuka którą władał nie była przeznaczona dla oczu zwykłych śmiertelników. Jednak próżność go zgubiła. Chciał się pochwalić i zaimponować towarzyszącym mu żołnierzom .

Nie zdążył rozniecić płomienia w swych rękach a już został powalony na ziemię anty magiczną aurą- Świętym uderzeniem. Jeśli celem jest mag, straci on swoją manę i odniesie dodatkowe obrażenia, dzięki temu nie jest w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia.

- Na mocy prawa nadanego mi przez zakon, Stwórcę oraz Andrastę, ja templariusz Miles Arwen, pozbawiam ciebie wolności na podstawie twych zdolności magicznych. Za swą naturę zostajesz zesłany do Kręgu Maginów, gdzie w odosobnieniu szkolony będziesz i obserwowany.

Próby stawiania oporu będą postrzegane jako zachowanie agresywne oraz mogą skutkować natychmiastową egzekucją. – Anders leżał oniemiały przygwożdżony ciężarem rosłego mężczyzny. Związali mu ręce i zaczęli prowadzić na północ, ku Kręgu.

- Błagam! Zostawcie mnie! - krzyczał przeraźliwie. Gdy jeden z templariuszy wrzucił go do łódki.

Krzyki mężczyzny zaczęły wzbudzać zainteresowanie ludzi przebywających w karczmie nieopodal.

- Błagam, nigdy nikomu nie zrobiłem krzywdy! Puśćcie mnie!

Uderzenie, zapiekło go policzek.

- Zamilkniesz wreszcie szumowino?! Nikt cię nie morduje!

Mag ze zrezygnowaniem oparł głowę na kolanach. Jego złociste włosy sięgające do ramion otoczyły mu twarz. Patrzący z daleka można by pomyśleć, że spływa na niego wodospad płynnego złota.

Bał się. Słyszał różne rzeczy o Kręgu, przerażające rzeczy. Słyszał, że stamtąd się już nie wychodzi. On kochał wolność, tak naprawdę wszystko, czego pragnął, to wolność!

Łódka odbiła od brzegu. Nie było już szans na ucieczkę. Anders spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na oddalający się brzeg po czym zwrócił oczy na olbrzymią budowlę, która przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

Podróż nie była długa. Gdy dobili, u brzegu czekały na nich dwie osoby.

- Wstawaj! – odezwał się ten sam rycerz który go uderzył. Jego głos tym razem był cieplejszy i złudnie milszy.

Anders podniósł się bez ociągania, bo jaki teraz walka ma sens?

- Witaj młodzieńcze - odezwał się postawny, siwiejący templariusz – Nazywam się Gregor jestem tu komturem a to jest Irving Starszy Zaklinacz.

Stojący obok niego brodaty starzec o ufnych oczach, podszedł do blondyna, po czym zdjął mu z nadgarstków więzy.

- Nie pętamy tu swoich. Teraz to będzie Twój dom a ja zrobię co w mojej mocy, by ci było tu jak najlepiej. Jak Cię zwą, mój drogi chłopcze? – spytał z wyraźną troską w głosie.

- Jestem Anders - człowiek odwrócił twarz ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, w której zawarta była cała gorycz i smutek utraconej wolności.

~ Sectumsempra91


End file.
